


Well and Truly Fucked

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Lucius: love, vows, elegant</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Well and Truly Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 13 May 2006 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Lucius: love, vows, elegant_.

The renewing of their vows was an elegant affair of love, so said everyone present to Lucius Malfoy and his blushing, oddly quiet "bride."

The Dark Lord himself presided over the ceremony, smiling to himself, as his subjects approached the dais.

Many of the guests wondered at their ruler's abilities—"To have brought Narcissa Malfoy back from the dead! It's miraculous!"

"She seems a little shorter, now," someone noted. 

"No," replied someone else, "she was always that short."

The secret, known only to two people, was that Narcissa was well and truly dead, and Harry was well and truly trapped. 


End file.
